


Об упрямстве и еще кое о чем

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: На заявку: "С-1. AU, в которой за Клэр увязался не хороший Лаки, а вредный Сид".
Kudos: 2





	Об упрямстве и еще кое о чем

– Клэр, ну Клэ-э-э-эр, эй! – несмотря на все разумные доводы, несмотря на увещевательный пинок, несмотря на отсутствие заботы, еды, воды, внимания, ответа – мальчишка третий день упрямо чешет следом – и донимает, донимает. – Ну тетя клее-е-е-еймор!  
«Какая я ему тетя, – думает Клэр, – ничего мы с ним не родственники».  
– Ну? – коротко бросает она, сдавшись.  
– А скоро привал?  
– У меня – на закате, а ты как хочешь.

Мальчишка тяжело вздыхает и пинает ближайший камушек.

– Клэр, а у тебя ноги не устали? – «хитро» начинает он. И вдруг добавляет: – Красивые у тебя, между прочим, ноги. Гы.

Клэр давится ответом. Надо же. Красивые. Не иначе как на солнце перегрелся. Так и погибнет от теплового удара.

Ладно, привал.

***

Клэр бесстрастно держит вырывающегося Сида за ухо.

– Пойми меня правильно, – говорит она. – Мне все равно, что ты подглядывал, как я купаюсь. Но, если я сказала оставаться у костра, значит, ты остаешься у костра. Что непонятно?  
– Ну, так интересно же, – искреннее отвечает Сид.

Клэр отпускает его ухо и упирает кулаки в бока. При этом роба, которую она прижимала к груди свободной от экзекуции рукой, падает на землю, обнажая и собственно грудь, и шов на животе.

– И что же интересного? – заламывает бровь Клэр, ожидая увидеть на лице Сида ужас и отвращение.  
– Си-и-и-и-иськи, – сглатывает слюнку Сид.

Клэр с удивлением чувствует, что начинает ему симпатизировать.

***

– Мы с сестренкой не пропадем, – Сид разливается соловьем, ловко жонглируя осколками статуи, в которую был спрятан меч. – Продадим папин хла… наследство. Вон, видите, какая статуя святой Рабоны... была? Какие изгибы, какая линия зад… бедер и ног! Какие складки на си… одеянии! Загляденье! И всего десять миллионов!

Клэр с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой.

– Идите уже отсюда, – беззлобно советует стражник, широко улыбаясь. Лицо у него приятное, открытое, и какое-то уже даже… вроде как родное?

Клэр изумляется собственным мыслям.

– Спасибо, господин Лаки, – говорит она. – За помощь. За всё.   
–Да ерунда, – Лаки поводит плечами и вдруг, все так же улыбаясь, сгребает Клэр в охапку и прижимается губами к ее губам.

Когда Лаки отпускает ее, Сид с перекошенной рожей влепляет стражнику коленом между ног.

– Ох, – только и говорит Лаки, хватаясь за причинное место.  
– И не смей трогать мою сестренку!

Клэр ловит его за плечо.

– Простите Сида, – серьезно просит она. – Братец у меня с детства… хворает. Ему эта статуя на голову упала – странно, что еще тогда не разбилась...

Лаки со свистом выдыхает через нос и силится улыбнуться.

Клэр с ужасом чувствует, что у нее появляется чувство юмора.

***

– Я не оставлю тебя, никуда я не уйду, даже не проси, – твердит Сид, вытирая кулаками злые слезы. – Даже не думай.  
– Сид, – Клэр кладет ему руки на плечи; она выше на голову, как неудобно. – Я обязательно тебя найду. Только выживи.  
– Я никуда не…

Клэр наклоняется и целует его, и сперва он удивленно открывает рот, но тут же на диво сноровисто правой рукой хватает Клэр за грудь, а левой – обвивает ее талию.

– Ну, и куда я уйду от таких сисек? – вопрошает Сид, когда Клэр пытается отстраниться. Зеленые глазищи смотрят лукаво, упрямо, но как-то обреченно, как будто Сид уже понял, что проиграл, но храбрится и не хочет верить. – Тетя клеймор, я уже совсем взрослый. Я тебе пригожусь.  
– Я тебе не тетя, упырь мелкий, – Клэр отталкивает его, и Сид упирается спиной в ствол дерева. – Я найду тебя. Иди.

Сид медленно кивает, и тогда Клэр исчезает – во мгновение ока, настолько быстро, что человеку не уследить за ее движением.

Она могла сделать так в первый же день, но почему-то не сделала – и теперь у нее стало слишком много причин, чтобы выжить.


End file.
